


Of Marks And Consents

by NightRider19



Series: The Kinksman [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Harry is Arthur, M/M, Polyamory Relationship, TGC never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRider19/pseuds/NightRider19
Summary: Eggsy had a problem. This problem he has known about for years, but within the last year, it’s gotten worse. How will Eggsy deal when not only Merlin but also Harry learns about this problem?





	1. Chapter 1

Eggsy had a problem. 

This problem he has known about for years, but within the last year, it’s gotten worse. Between Dean beating him and going on Kingsman missions he got a lot of marks and a lot of stiffies; but he wasn’t really a masochist, he just liked the marks that showed on his body and the fading pain. Which was honestly probably the main reason why he was so careless in his missions, he felt bad when he was finished and knew that he would go home and wank to the new marks while Roxy fussed over them.

He damn near came in his suit the one mission someone bit him, they left good teeth impressions on his skin that took  _ weeks _ to heal and Eggsy  _ loved _ every day of it; he was sly enough to hide his problem from everyone, or so he thought.

* * *

 

During one of his off days, he decided to mull around HQ while waiting for Roxy, he had a cup of tea for Merlin since he knew the man was working and probably pulled another all-nighter, he hummed as he knocked once before he walked into the room, he learned the hard way to knock around Merlin. He walked up to the man and noticed the empty cup next to the sleeping man, he smiled and quietly walked up. He placed the full cup down at the same time he picked the empty one up.

As soon as the cup touched the desk, a hand shot out and grabbed Eggsy’s wrist; it spooked him enough to drop the empty cup and the bruising grip tightened as a hazy-eyed Merlin stared- no glared at him through Kingsman issued glasses. Eggsy didn’t realize he dropped the cup until it shattered on the ground, Merlin blinked a few times before he rubbed his face with his other hand. He looked back at Eggsy before he relaxed his grip “Sorry Lad. Ya shouldn’t sneak up on me” he stated as he kept a hold of his wrist, Eggsy swallowed thickly and mumbled “I didn’t” Merlin glanced down and mumbled “Oh darn, broke another cup” before he released Eggsy’s wrist and picked up the pieces, Eggsy glanced at his bare wrist and held back a whimper when he saw it was already bruising. Holy shit!

Merlin looked at him and noticed it too “Shit Lad. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I grabbed yer wrist that hard” Eggsy felt a shudder race through his body, How strong was the wizard?! before he smiled “N-no problem, Bruv. I should’ve been more careful. I-I..uh gotta go” Before he quickly turned and left, he needed to leave before Merlin found out about his dark secret, he was out the door before Merlin could say anything. The wizard hummed and leaned back in his chair, he noticed the fresh cup and took a sip. 

Merlin was sure that Eggsy’s eyes had darkened when he saw the bruise. Merlin sipped it again before he tapped away at the keyboard before he smirked behind the mug when he found Eggsy leaned against a hall breathing heavily. Merlin leaned forward and watched as Eggsy glanced at his wrist and let his head fall back against the wall, Merlin smirked when he noticed the blush on Eggsy face. Merlin stood up and placed the cup down before he made his way to where Eggsy was hiding, Merlin found him quick enough and stated “Lad” he held back a smirk when Eggsy jumped, the young Agent turned and looked at him before he smiled “Hey” 

Merlin just arched an eyebrow and held out his hand, Eggsy looked at his hand before looking back at Merlin “Give me yer hand Lad” Eggsy bit his lip lightly before he reached out and watched as Merlin took his hand and gently touched the handprint, Eggsy’s breath hitched slightly which caused Merlin to look at him “Does it hurt?” Eggsy shook his head before Merlin covered the mark with his hand before he pulled Eggsy close to him and stated “Lad. Look at me” Eggsy blushed darkly and shook his head, he refused to look at Merlin, he was so embarrassed. Merlin gave his wrist a slight squeeze which made Eggsy cover his mouth but a low moan still came out. 

“Lad…Eggsy” he tried again before he opened the door beside them and moved them inside. Eggsy shook slightly as he followed him into the small room “Look at me” Eggsy bit his lip and looked up at him, light brown met hazed blue eyes. Merlin kept his face still as he kept hold of his wrist, Eggsy hasn’t tried pulling away once since this started. Merlin pulled his arm closer and gently applied some pressure to the mark before he lifted his other hand and gently grabbed Eggsy’s side, Merlin watched as Eggsy’s breathing hitched again. Merlin saw the checkup chart and knew where a rather nasty bruise was on his left chest, just under his nipple. Merlin pressed his thumb against it and Eggsy’s knees shook before he dropped his head and groaned.

“So I was right” he stated as he pressed Eggsy up against the door, Eggsy looked up at him and blushed darkly before he grabbed the front of Merlin’s jumper “I-I don’t know wot your talkin’ bout” he mumbled as Merlin smirked at him and pressed against the bruise more “Oh I think you do Lad” Eggsy shivered and blushed darkly “M-Merlin” he mumbled as the older man stated “Ya like marks on ya” it wasn’t a question but a statement, Eggsy still nodded though which just made the man kiss the mark on his wrist “Tell me Lad, have you thought of me putting marks on ya?” Eggsy blushed darker and nodded again before he mumbled “You nd ‘Arry”

Merlin hummed and mumbled, “Do ya have feelings for us?” He asked as he kept his eyes on Eggsy, who couldn’t possibly go any redder as he shivered and shifted before he nodded again before he mumbled lowly “Please don’t hate me” Merlin blinked before he lowered his hands and gently made Eggsy looked at him and state “Lad. I could never hate you” “But there’s something wrong with me” he mumbled as he looked away, Merlin thumbed over his cheek “Lad. There is nothing wrong with ya” before Eggsy looked back at him and Merlin closed the space between them and kissed him. He felt the Lad stiffen underneath him before he relaxed and kissed him back, before his arms wrapped around his neck.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Eggsy was nervous.

He was so nervous he started to bite his nails again, he hasn’t done that in years. Merlin assured him that everything would be fine; he even let Eggsy wear one of his extra jumpers before he left to find Harry. Eggsy smiled slightly as he sat in Merlin’s chair in his jumper, he looked up as the door opened and smiled as he saw it was Roxy. “Hey Rox” she arched an eyebrow, Eggsy stood up and blushed when she pointed to the jumper.

“So I kinda told him that I liked him” he mumbled as he played with the bottom of the jumper, it was large on him so it covered his hands to the tip of his fingers and just past the swell of his ass, the black jumper making his dark blue jeans even darker, Roxy smiled and hugged him before she stated “Good. Just remember, if he breaks your heart. I’ll break his face” before she winked and stated “You smell like Merlin now” before she left. Eggsy blinked before he lifted his hands up and smelt the jumper, he blushed when he realized he did, it sent a thrill through him.

* * *

 

At the same time, Merlin walked down to Harry’s office and knocked before he was allowed in. He closed the door behind him and stated “We need to talk” Harry didn’t look up as he continued to work on paperwork, Harry was just appointed Arthur and had a lot of paperwork to catch up on “About what?” He asked as he signed his name away and went to do it again before Merlin stated “Eggsy” Harry’s pen froze over the line and he glanced at Merlin before he slowly lowered his pen “What about Eggsy”

Merlin knew that Harry was pinning Eggsy, it was so fucking clear to him, he wondered how this would go “Eggsy just informed me about his feelings” Merlin noticed the tightness in his shoulder and how his hand clenched into fists “Towards you and me” Merlin made the man wait for a few seconds before he stated “Feelings are both ways and Eggsy is more special than ya think” Harry relaxed before he frowned, before Harry could ask what he meant; Merlin brought out a tablet and sent something to Harry’s glasses. Merlin watched as Harry’s eyes darkened before they looked past the screen on them and at Merlin “Does he now?” Before he arched an eyebrow and stood up.

* * *

 

Eggsy yawned as he spun his Merlin’s chair, he stopped and glanced at the computers, he shook his head and had agreed to wait so he would. Eggsy pushed back the sleeve on his right arm and gently touched the bruise; he bit his lip before he stood up just as the door opened. Eggsy jumped when he heard “Yer look good in that” Eggsy blushed and glanced down at himself before he stated “Your arms are really long Bruv. I feel small” before he held up his arms and showed how long the sleeves were “I feel like I’m swimmin’ in this thing” 

He kept his back turned to Merlin as he stated: “S-So am I fired?” He asked lowly as the door was closed “Why would we fired you, Lad?” Eggsy shifted and mumbled “Can’t be a good Kingsman when yer like this” he waited for a response but didn’t expect the second voice “There is nothing wrong with you, darling boy” Eggsy turned around and blushed darkly when he noticed Harry was in the room, fuck he didn’t even hear him come inside. Eggsy just stared as Harry smiled at him and stated “This explains why you’re always getting hurt on missions” Eggsy looked between Merlin and Harry, he felt so exposed; he felt a shiver run through him before he mumbled “M’sorry”

Harry slowly walked up to him and cupped his cheek, he felt the flinch but he kept smiling “My darling boy. It’s alright” He thumbed over his cheek “Why don’t we come to my house tonight, the three of us can talk about this more in private” he glanced at Merlin who nodded, Eggsy glanced at Merlin before looking back at Harry and swallowed before he nodded; Harry smiled again before he stated “I have some more paperwork to finish, but you and Merlin can head over now if you want” Eggsy nodded again and Harry couldn’t help but place a kiss on his forehead. Eggsy smiled lightly and Harry walked away. 

Eggsy ended up staying with Merlin until he was finished which only took a few moments before he went to remove the jumper “Ya can keep it on if ya want, Lad” Eggsy smiled before he walked out with Merlin, thankfully they didn’t run into anyone else while they headed to the metro and then out through the shop, Eggsy glanced at Merlin’s hand while they rode in the cab; Merlin was tabbing away with one hand on his phone while the other was placed on his leg. Eggsy bit his lip before he reached out and placed his hand on Merlin’s while he looked out the window, he realized they weren’t heading to Harry’s.

He jumped when he felt Merlin’s hand move and interlaced their fingers together before he spoke “Eggsy, are you alright? Yer jumpier than normal” Eggsy blushed at being caught and sighed before he stated “I thought this would be a secret I took t’ m’ grave. I keep expecting t’ wake up n’ it just be a dream” he glanced at Merlin who was just smiling fondly at him, Eggsy blushed darker before he pushed his hand in Merlin’s face “Ya can’t smile at m’ like tha’” Merlin just chuckled before he gently took his wrist and lowered it “Trust me, Lad, this isn’t a dream” before he brought the hand to his mouth and lightly bit it, Eggsy shivered and stated “Stupid old wizard”

“So yer the one who started that. Everyone in the tech department calls me a Wizard” Merlin growled lowly which made Eggsy shiver before Merlin pulled him close and into his lap, Eggsy gasped as Merlin held onto his hips and gave him a heated stare which made Eggsy squirm on his lap; Eggsy noticed the cab stopped before he looked out the window and frowned “This isn’t ‘Arry’s place” Merlin chuckled and stated “Nae, it’s mine. I have to attend to something before we can go over, you may come in or stay in the cab” 

Eggsy looked back at Merlin and slightly frowned, he knew Merlin was a very private person; his address wasn’t even in the Kingsmen database, he knows because he checked. And yet Merlin was offering him to come inside his place with him, Eggsy smiled “I would love to come in” he stated before he got off his lap and opened the door, he watched as he spoke with the driver before Eggsy turned to the place and looked over it, it was a simple two-story apartment building, or at least that’s what it appeared to be. 

Eggsy followed the man up and inside when he unlocked the door, Eggsy stopped in awe; it wasn’t an apartment! It was a fucking house! Eggsy looked around at the large open space house, an open staircase leading up to the second story which had a walkway connecting the two sides of the house. It was well furnished and once the door closed behind him he heard the sounds of something running through the house and a large brindle Great Dane came running down the stairs and right into Eggsy, knocking him over and licking his face. Eggsy started laughing as the dog just got more excited and continued to lick him.

“Eggsy, meet Oscar” 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy smiled widely at Merlin from the floor before Merlin snapped his fingers and Oscar backed off, Eggsy wipes the drool off his face and stood up, Merlin pointed down with one finger and Oscar sat down, his tongue hanging out the side of his open mouth “I didn’t know you had a dog” Merlin just smiled “There’s a lot you don’t know about me Lad” before he headed deeper into the house and stated “outside” Oscar got up and ran out. Eggsy followed at a slower pace as he looked around more.

He noticed there a lot of pictures on his wall, some of him and Harry and some of a black Scottish Terrier, Eggsy paused and swallowed thickly at the picture of a young Merlin and Harry. Oh shit, if he thought Merlin was sexy now when he was younger he could have killed Eggsy with just his looks. “Enjoying memory lane?” Eggsy smiled at Merlin and pointed to the dog “Whose dog was this?” Merlin smiled lightly and sighed before he stated “That was my dog I picked when I first joined. I ended up not completing the training and became a handler instead. His name was Scottie”

Eggsy arched an eyebrow and stated, “He’s not stuffed is he?” Merlin right out laughed before he shook his head “Nae, his ashes are buried in Scotland on my families land” Eggsy blushed as he laughed before Merlin reached out and cupped his cheek “Yer beautiful when you blush” which just made Eggsy blush darker, Eggsy leaned into his hand; Merlin stepped closer to Eggsy and opened his mouth like he was going to say something when Oscar came running inside and hit Merlin’s legs, pushing him over and on top of Eggsy, they crashed to the ground. Merlin’s glasses flew off in the crash when he pushed himself up, he found himself between Eggsy open legs, crotch to ass, and both hands resting beside Eggsy’s head. Basically trapping him to the floor, Merlin looked up at Eggsy and noticed the young man’s eyes were dark and full of lust as both his hands were against his chest.

Merlin felt the hands slowly grab the fabric of his jumper, they stared at each other a few moments; the only sound was Eggsy’s harsh breathing, Merlin kept himself still even though he wanted to take full advantage of their position. Eggsy slowly let go of his jumper and glanced at his lips before looking back at Merlin, he bit his lip before he slowly reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck, he leaned up and shyly pressed his lips against Merlin’s. Merlin kissed him back instantly, he wrapped an arm around his lower back and pulled him closer which just earned a muffled moan into the kiss. Merlin forced himself to break the kiss and mumbled. “We’ve got to go” Eggsy nodded and licked his lips before he kissed Merlin again.

Merlin groaned this time and kissed him deeper than before, Eggsy moaned and opened his mouth for Merlin, who wasted no time pushing his tongue into his mouth and mapped it out slowly. Merlin slowly broke the kiss again and stated in a rough and thick-accented voice “Lad, yer be the death of me” Eggsy shivered before he gave his trademark smirk, which Merlin wiped away when he sat back on his knees and stood up with Eggsy in his arms; Eggsy tightened his grip about his neck and stated “A warning next time!” Merlin smirked before he sat Eggsy down on his feet and got a flash of his bare skin from where the jumper rode up, Merlin took a deep breath before he leads him out and to the waiting cab, after grabbing his glasses.

* * *

 

At Harry’s house, Merlin let them in with a spare key and this time Eggsy knew where he was going. He sat in the living room after Merlin insisted him to relax while Merlin made tea, Eggsy had removed his shoes and was fiddling with the edges of the sleeves while he waited. He touched his lips, they were slightly swollen from kissing Merlin and damn could the man kiss!

Eggsy took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down, he knew why he was freaking out and it was stupid. But he couldn’t help it; he jumped when the door opened and Merlin stated “Welcome home Harry” Harry came into the living room with Merlin who sat tea down for them, Harry removed his jacket and his shoes already missing along with Merlin’s shoes. Eggsy shifted on the couch as the two older men sat in the armchairs across from him; Eggsy glanced at Merlin and blushed before he looked at Harry who was just smiling. “Eggsy. Are you alright?” Eggsy nodded before he took and deep breath and stated.

“This is kinda new t’ me. I ain’t never...um…” he rubbed his neck and looked away embarrassed, the two men just sat and waited for Eggsy to take his time. “Tha’ is…” Merlin smiled “It’s alright Lad, we know what yer trying to say. I personally don’t care if yer experienced or not, Harry? You?” Harry shook his head “I’m the same as Merlin. Eggsy, we don’t expect you to know everything, my boy. We are willing to take it as slow as you need” Eggsy smiled widely and sighed “Boy that’s a reliever. Ya don’t think there’s somethin’ wrong wif me though, right?” He asked as both men got up and walked over to the couch, they sat down beside him and smiled “Eggsy. There is nothing wrong with you” Harry stated as he placed his hand over his “Each of us has something that the other people thinks of as...different. Such as I care deeply for both you and Merlin, and would like a relationship with the two of you” Eggsy blinked and looked over at Merlin who was still smiling “As for me Lad, it’s a little more complicated. Do ya know what a Dom is?” He asked as Eggsy thought about it before he stated.

“Like from tha’ book my mum was reading? 50 Shades o’ gray or somethin’?” Harry started to laugh as Merlin made a face and shook his head “Havens no, Lad. That is nothing but abuse” he gently took his hand and pushed his sleeve up, showing the hand mark and slowly rubbed it “A dom is someone who is dominant; who is the controlling and decision-maker side of a power exchange” Merlin looked at Eggsy and stated “One who has or takes” while he explained he kept his hands gentle, Eggsy shifted slightly as he listened “They also only do what is agreed upon and nothing more” he lifted his wrist up and kissed it lightly, Eggsy smiled and shifted “So then yer a dom, does that make me-“ Merlin smiled against his wrist “It doesn’t make ya anything Eggsy” Eggsy shivered and stated “I like it when you say my name” he mumbled which made Merlin and Harry chuckle.

Eggsy smiled before Harry stated “We need to know what else you like. Is it pain in general or just the marks?” Eggsy hummed and shifted between them so he was leaning against Merlin and looking at Harry, the two smiled and Harry shifted closer so Eggsy’s lower legs were in his lap and Merlin wrapped an arm around his middle. “I just like the look o’ em’, I-I kinda rub em’ after they’re a few days old nd’ then I like the pain” he mumbled as he relaxed more against Merlin, Harry nodded and stated “Is there anything else you know of” Eggsy shook his head, he felt calm and happy. Merlin smiled and kissed the top of his head while Harry rubbed his legs; he didn’t realize he dozed off until Merlin was shaking him awake.

“Lad. It’s late. Let me get you home” Eggsy glanced at the time and mumbled, “Can’t I stay here?” Merlin and Harry looked at each other before Merlin picked him up and carried him upstairs. Merlin followed Harry into his bedroom and laid Eggsy down before gently removing his pants and jumper before they both removed their own clothes to their boxers and shirts before climbing into the bed with him. When Eggsy woke up in the morning due to a full and demanding bladder, he felt his heart swell as he laid between the two older men; his face pressed against Merlin’s neck, he felt both their arms around his middle, Eggy’s hand interlaced with Harry’s and he could feel the warmth of Merlin’s hand against his back, Harry’s face against his hair. He smiled widely before he blushed darkly when he felt more of his body waking up and felt their legs were all intertwined and both of their morning woods being pushed against him.

He tried not to shudder as he tried to figure out if he really wanted to move or just lay here. He felt Merlin shift and the hand against his back clench before it relaxed, he smiled and decided just to lay in their warmth. Well, that was until his phone went off, Eggsy stiffened enough that it woke both men up before Eggsy basically leaped out of bed and quickly slipped his pants on while cursing. He grabbed the jumper while Merlin called out “Eggsy!” Trying to get his attention, they followed him down the stairs which he took two at a time before he slipped the jumper on and dashed out the door without his shoes. The two men looked at each concerned.

What was that about?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay to be honest. I know shit about Dom and Sub things, so all my knowledge comes from the interwebs. It there's anything I'm wrong with I'm sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Eggsy panted as he ran down the road, fuck! Fuck! Fuck! “FUCK!” He yelled as he pulled himself up and over a wall and ran along the housetops. He needed to get back home before Dean woke up and found him gone; he groaned as the warm feeling was gone. He glanced back slightly and noticed the cab following him, he knew they would. He shook his head and focused on getting back home; he sped up and jumped over a large gap and rolled before he kept going. 

Merlin and Harry followed him, Merlin watched him jump over the gap before stating “Do you know why he suddenly left?” Harry nodded “I have a feeling it’s his stepfather” Harry rubbed his naked face; he hated waking up early without coffee, but this was something he was going to put a stop to. Merlin was the only one to grab glasses before rushing out, thankfully they both were dressed, doing so in the cab. Merlin frowned and stated, “This Dean ya told me about?” Harry nodded. 

Eggsy felt his feet ache and his legs burn, he didn’t dare try and guess the time. He already knew he was going to be late; he ended up jumping back down to the street level and pushed his legs harder, his lungs burned! He jumped over his fence and up the building next door before he jumped and climbed up the balcony. He ran to the door and opened it; running right into a cooking sheet.

Eggsy dropped to the ground due to the momentum he carried, he grabbed his face and groaned, he opened his eyes and found a few Dean’s standing over him “Welcome home Muggsy. Where were you last night?” “Fuck off Bruv. I was out running this morning” Dean grabbed the front of his jumper and picked him up before slamming him against the door “In a new fancy jumper and no shoes?” He smacked Eggsy across the face and yelled: “WHERE WERE YOU?!” Eggsy glared and stated, “I ain’t telling, fuck off!” Dean grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the door again; hard. Before he started yelling again “FUCKIN’ FAGGOT! WERE YOU ON SMITH ST SUCKIN COCK?!” Eggsy just glared before Dean slammed him against the door again which had Eggsy groaning.

Dean threw Eggsy into the living room and onto the coffee table which broke on impact, Eggsy slowly stood up. He wobbled as his vision was still swimming while four Dean’s were coming at him, he didn’t know where to block before he was punched in the gut, he hunched over before he was struck in the right cheek then left, blood filled his mouth before the door was knocked on. Eggsy groaned as he sank to the ground, he noticed his mum standing in the doorway of his bedroom but she wasn’t doing anything. Like normal. Dean walked to the door and opened it, he was greeted by two men, both who weren’t happy. “Deanford Baker?” A deep Scottish voice asked which caused Michelle to blush and lean forward to see who the owner was only to be yelled at “Get back in there ya bitch! Yeah, who the fuck’s asking?” He snapped as Eggsy tried standing up and stated “Leave em’ alone Dean” Dean turned around and glared.

He left the door open and walked over to Eggsy before he grabbed Eggsy by the throat and slammed him against the wall “The fuck you say, slut?!” He yelled at him and didn’t notice the two walking into the apartment before Dean pulled his arm back ready to punch Eggsy again, Eggsy closed his eyes; but instead of getting punch he felt the firm chest he had woke up to, Eggsy looked up and was Merlin “Easy Lad” he mumbled as he could hear Harry threatening Dean before Eggsy was picked up and they left. 

Merlin and Harry headed back to the cab and headed right to HQ, Eggsy slowly blinked from where he sat on Merlin’s lap; his head was pounding. His head on Merlin’s shoulder while Harry rubbed his legs in a soothing motion, Eggsy groaned and hid his face in Merlin’s neck when he was brought into the house; he wrapped an arm around his neck to held hide his face, Merlin and Harry frowned before quickly heading to the clinic. 

Once they were there though, it wasn’t for the better; Merlin held Eggsy in his lap and tried to get Eggsy to move his head for the Doctor, when he finally was able to after five minutes of trying, Eggsy groaned and tried to move his head; Merlin had to actually hold his chin in place for the Doctor. Eggsy groaned and closed his eyes against the light “He has a major concussion, we need to do a MRI to ensure he doesn’t have any damage” the two older men looked at each other before Harry nodded “Very well” Eggsy looked at him “I don’t wanna; I just want t’ sleep m’ tired” he mumbled before the Doctor held out his hand “Galahad, grab my hand” Eggsy squinted his eyes before he sluggishly reached out to grab his hand, he missed by a long shot; his hand grasping the air a few feet from the doctors hand. “My point”

Eggsy glared at him and stated, “I don’t’ need the opinion if ya four” he stated which just made Harry more worried “How many doctors do you see” “Four” “As Arthur, I’m ordering you, Galahad. You’re getting an MRI” Eggsy’s shoulders slumped. He changed with a lot of help from Merlin and put in a wheelchair before he was wheeled off, the older two men watched as he was pushed down the hallway before Harry spoke “Merlin. Get me everything we have on Deanford Baker. That man will not touch Eggsy again” “Gladly

* * *

 

As it turned out Eggsy did have a concussion, bad enough where he was removed from field duty until further notice. Eggsy then had to explain to the doctors once he was back to normal per say that he was hit in the head with a cookie sheet which had dropped him to the floor, he sworn he saw Merlin twitch at the information. He further explained what happened and that he was brought to a full stop by it which was bad enough to cause a few nurses to gasp. 

Eggsy could run up to around thirty-five miles per hour if he gets to full momentum, which he was.

Merlin offered his home and the spare bedroom to Eggsy while he recovered, Eggsy smiled and accepted. To say that Eggsy was nervous about staying at Merlin’s was an understatement; he knew the man wouldn’t try anything but he kinda wanted him to. He wanted to be pinned and manhandled. 

Oh.

Maybe that was another thing he had.

Whoops.

Eggsy was pulled out of his thoughts by Merlin’s voice “Eggsy, we’re here” Eggsy sighed and mumbled “Man, I’m tired” he got out of the cab and stretched before he rubbed his face, he hissed as he touched the large red mark from the punches and cooking sheet. He followed Merlin inside and smiled as Oscar came running; Merlin stopped him with a snap of his fingers and pointed down. Oscar stopped and sat. “Lad, ya can either have the spare bedroom. Or. Ya can sleep in my bed with me; I have some clothes you can borrow” Merlin stated before he looked over at Eggsy who was smiling at him “I wanna sleep wif you” he stated before he asked, “Can I shower and go t’ bed now?” “Of course Lad” 

It didn’t take Eggsy long to shower and lay down in Merlin’s large California king sized bed, he smiled and buried his face in one of his pillows; it smelt just like him, Eggsy only slipped on a pair of boxers Merlin let him borrow from a new unopened pack, he sighed as he fell asleep within seconds. Merlin worked in his study but every hour woke Eggsy to make sure he was alright. Merlin later decided that it was time for him to head to bed himself, he was in the shower and letting the water run over his body when he heard a loud thud and a groan. Merlin quickly ran out of the shower and after wrapping a towel around his waist, ran out of the bathroom to the master bedroom. Where he found Eggsy sitting on the floor wrapped in blankets with Oscar licking his face.

Merlin quickly went up to him “Lad, are ya alright?” Eggsy rubbed his face and yawned “Yeah, I tried to get up ‘nd tripped” he mumbled before he looked at Merlin, he blinked at him before he realized four things; Merlin was only in a towel, Merlin didn’t have glasses on, Merlin was wet and lastly Merlin had tattoos. Eggsy blushed as he looked at him, Merlin must have noticed because he arched an eyebrow before he stated “Ya should be more careful. Yer still recovering” Eggsy didn’t say anything as he looked over his chest and arms, Merlin had half sleeves on both arms that reached his elbows and were clearly Celtic in design, the tattoos went up and over his shoulders and vanished behind his back. Merlin cupped his cheek which made Eggsy jump “Are ya okay?” Eggsy nodded, Merlin seemed to accept that and stood up “Alright Lad, I’ll be finished in a few moments” before he turned and headed out of the bedroom, Eggsy’s eyes widened.

Merlin’s whole back was covered in a tattoo, it had a dragon that took up most of his back with more Celtic knots and symbols, and had to be the hottest thing he’s ever seen. He slowly got back on the bed and curled up to the pillow, he was embarrassingly hard. He ended up dozing back off and woke up when Merlin slid in behind him and pulled him close, Eggsy smiled and turned around to face him, he hummed as he felt Merlin wrap an arm around him and pulled him even closer.

 


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been a few weeks since Eggsy was pulled from field duty, Harry allowed him to help around the different departments so he didn’t go crazy. Their relationship was moving along slowly but at a good pace, he opened up more to them; he even let them know that even though he liked both of them the same, he tended to lean to Merlin more. Both were understanding and accepted it, he was afraid Harry would be upset but he just smiled and reassured him that he understood and it wouldn’t change anything.

Today Eggsy was dressed to the nine in his tailored suit and glasses, he was going to show the new cadets around HQ; there was one guy he didn’t like already, he was just creepy. He straightened his jacket before he headed into the training room where Roxy had them lined up “Picking up bad habits” “Comes with the name” he stated as Roxy turned to the cadets “Alright. Everyone, meet Agent Galahad” Eggsy nodded and looked at everyone, he didn’t miss the look of shock on their faces “Excuse me, but isn’t he a little young for a high name like Galahad” Eggsy turned to face the cadet that spoke, ugh it was him, he kept his face in a polite smile on his face “Age is only a number. Come on now. There’s o’lot t’ see in little time” he winked at Roxy before he walked out with them.

As Eggsy showed them around he was getting annoyed, the same guy kept asking questions and standing way too close to Eggsy for his liking. While they walked down the clinic wing, Eggsy picked up on the footsteps coming, he smiled slightly as he continued to explain where they were until he heard a voice call out “Ah Galahad, good afternoon” Galahad stopped and nodded before he stated “Good afternoon, Sirs. Cadets let me introduce you to our head of the tech department and handlers; Merlin. And our current Arthur” Was that a shudder he saw rip through Merlin when being called sir? Hmmm. Both men nodded and Arthur looked at him “How are you feeling today?” “Little headache but nothing some tea can’t fix” he winked at him before he turned to the cadets “Let’s go, Lancelot has more in store for you lot” before he stated “Have a good day, Arthur” before he looked Merlin in the eyes “Sir” Before he walked away with the cadets.

Oh yes; Merlin did shudder and his eyes darkened. He was going to have fun with this knowledge; Eggsy found every possible time to call Merlin sir around the cadets, Harry warned Eggsy that he was playing with fire and that Merlin could only take so much before he snapped. Eggsy figured out, with Google's help of course, that being called sir played into Merlin being a Dom. It was roughly just after five o’clock when Eggsy was called to Merlin’s office, he bit his lip and wondered what was going to happen. He took a deep breath while he walked to his office; he knocked once and opened the door, he let it close behind him as he took in the site of Merlin sitting at the desk, facing the door, Eggsy smirked before he stated “Ya wanted t’ see me? Sir?” In the quiet room Eggsy heard the sharp breath before it was released.

“Lad” Eggsy shuddered at the rough and thick accent in his voice “Ya need t’ stop. Ya don't know what yer doing” Eggsy hummed and walked up to slowly as he stated “I don’t. I’ll admit; but ya like it” he toed off his oxfords before he slowly slid into Merlin’s lap, he’s never seen Merlin so tense before, he knew it was his fault but he couldn’t help himself “‘Arry said I was playing wif fire” he settled himself in his lap with his legs on either side of Merlin’s lap before he reached around him and hit the button that locked the door, he then removed his glasses and then Merlin’s own before Eggsy sucked in a sharp breath at the dark look in his eye, Eggsy bit his lip as he shivered on his lip “So even after he warned ya, ya still kept going?”

Eggsy nodded before he mumbled “Yes sir. I couldn’t help m’self” Eggsy wrapped his arms around his neck and mumbled, “Are ya mad at me?” With a frown, he was afraid Merlin was, he supposed he should have talked to him about it; Merlin shook his head and chuckled “Nae, I’m not mad at ya. Surprised and caught off guard; but not mad” Eggsy smiled widely before he leaned down and kissed him, Merlin kissed him back and instantly made it deep and grabbed his hips with a bruising grasp. Eggsy gasped into the kiss and Merlin pushed his tongue into his mouth and gripped even harder which made Eggsy moan before Merlin broke the kiss and mumbled: “Wot’s left for training?” “H-h-hand to hand” Eggsy groaned and shivered in his lap, Merlin smirked and kissed him before he slowly undid Eggsy jacket and tie, Eggsy panted as he became full on hard and moaned his name “M-Merlin”

“Shh, Lad. I’ll take care of ya” before he slowly undid his tailored shirt and kissed down his neck, he latched onto a sensitive spot he found and kissed, nipped and sucked the patch. Eggsy gasped and moaned, he grinded against his lap and whimpered lowly when he felt how hard Merlin was, he’s never actually seen Merlin’s or Harry’s cock yet, they’ve been more focused on Eggsy than themselves. Once Merlin left a nice dark hickey he pushed his shirt aside and lined his hands up with the dark marks and grabbed him hard again. Eggsy groaned before he smirked “Yer jealous. Tha’s why yer marking me” he shuddered when Merlin looked up at him, Merlin’s eyes just had a sliver of color in them, everything else was black, Merlin lifted Eggsy up and turned him around before he undid his pants and pushed them down so his member was freed.

Eggsy arched his back when he felt Merlin’s teeth sink into his shoulder, he bucked back against his lap as Merlin pumped over him quickly. With Eggsy still inexperienced, it didn’t take long for Eggsy to cum; Merlin bit down rougher on his shoulder and left an imprint when he came. Merlin made sure none got on his pants before he smirked “Ya like my marks” he stated against his ear, Eggsy nodded and glanced at his cum covered hand before he got up and fixed himself before he licked Merlin’s hand clean “Christ Lad!” He cursed as he watched Eggsy clean his hand, once he was finished he glanced at his lap “Don't think about it Lad. Ya got a class to teach” Eggsy glanced at his hips and groaned at the marks as they began to darken. He fixed himself before he grabbed his glasses and kissed Merlin again, he walked out and stated “Don’t forget to share, sir” before he winked. Merlin blinked and looked over at his glasses and noticed that they were set so the chair was seen the whole time “That cheeky tart”

* * *

In the changing room while they were getting into sparing clothes, Galahad and Lancelot chatted while changing. It took one look at Galahad to see the marks; large and very dark handprints on his hips, a just as dark mark on his neck and teeth impression all screamed one thing.

Galahad was taken.

“He sure did a number on you” Lancelot stated when she noticed the marks, Galahad chuckled and mumbled lowly “He got a little jealous” Lancelot shook her head, once they were out and well into training; both Arthur and Merlin arrived and watched as Galahad took down every cadet and even a well seasoned agent Bors who happened to swing by. Lancelot smirked and looked at the cadets and stated “So to answer your question about Galahad being too young. Only the best agents are given the name Galahad”

Eggsy’s shirt had ridden up over his hip and a dark handprint was clear to see against his skin, Eggsy glanced at the door and winked.

Oh yes. Only the best.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know ya'll have a lot of questions. This is just the first in a series; so there will be more and everything will be explained. Or not. Haven't decided how mean I'm going to be yet


End file.
